emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8167/8168 (5th June 2018)
Plot Charity keeps calling the number back hoping the mystery caller was Ryan. Whilst shopping for provisions, Victoria reminds Rebecca about her lunch with Ross. When Debbie and Joe appear in the shop, Rebecca asks Debbie if she minds her having lunch with Ross. Ross walks out after overhearing Debbie stating she wants him to be happy. Outside, Pete spots Ross exiting the shop and insists he can't keep running off every time he sees Debbie. Harriet meets with Terry in the café to discuss Gerry's funeral arrangements. With some input from Lachlan and Belle, they decided on the songs. When Doug appears in the café Terry serves him with a solicitor's letter. At Dale Head, DS Benton explains to Dan and Kerry that they've not yet managed to access Amelia's private social media messages. He asks them to read through the comments on Amelia's vlog to see if they recognise any of the names. Ross arrives at Keepers Cottage for the date but there's no sign of Rebecca. Charity cannot stop thinking about the son she always believed was dead. She continues to call the number but it keeps going to voicemail so Vanessa suggests she leaves a voicemail. Ross grows fed up of waiting for Rebecca and leaves. Charity leaves the mystery number a voicemail. Moments later, she receives a text from Irene asking to meet this afternoon. Dan continues to read through Amelia's vlog comments and notices Noah has been trolling her. Moments after Ross returns to Dale View, Dawn bursts in. She reveals Connor is missing and demands Ross starts talking. Rebecca eventually turns up for the lunch unaware of how late she is. Charity is nervous ahead of her meeting with Irene. Vanessa offers to accompany her but Charity believes she needs to do this on her own. Ross protests he doesn't know where Connor is and can't understand why Dawn cares as she deserved better. Dawn kisses Ross. Liv returns home from the young offender's institute. In the pub, Faith, Eric, Paddy, Marlon and Chas discuss Amelia's disappearance. When Noah walks in, Dan blames him for Amelia's disappearance. Faith suggests Amelia ran away because she was confused about who's her dad and who's her uncle. Dan loses it. He's angered that they're all propping up the bar instead of searching for Amelia. Dawn suggests she and Ross head upstairs for round two but Ross is expecting to pay for the sex so says he doesn't have enough money. Dawn is hurt that Ross thinks she only slept with him for money. Rebecca, Victoria and Pete walk in and here the tail end of Ross and Dawn's exchange. As Charity sits on a park bench waiting for Irene, an old widower named Ralph talks to her. After she gets rid of Ralph, Charity is approached by a disabled young man who sits down next to her. Charity is rude to the man which leads him to question if Charity is always this rude. Charity confirms she often is. Charity tries to get rid of the man and is stunned when he announces he's her son, Ryan. Pete explains to Victoria and Rebecca that Dawn is a druggie prostitute. A hurt Rebecca storms out with Victoria following close behind. Pete hates that Ross is pushing everyone away, warning his brother he'll end up bitter and lonely. He begs Ross to talk to him. DS Benton approaches Bernice to ask how things currently stand between Dan and Daz. Bernice reveals Dan tried to run over Daz. Ryan can see Charity is shocked to have a gobby disabled man for a son. Charity explains she didn't even know he survived, never mind had these problems. Ryan states he has cerebral palsy - it's not a big deal. Doug is pleased to see Liv is home and apologises for Gerry's death. Liv hugs him. Doug is relieved she doesn't blame him. As Daz heads into Dale Head, journalists quiz him about the reports he's Amelia's biological father. Daz insists he's Amelia's uncle. Pete questions if Ross likes Dawn. Ross says he doesn't and believes Dawn doesn't like him either as he can't see how anyone would want him looking like this. Ryan asks Charity why the police need his DNA as it's the real reason she's here. Charity insists she genuinely wants to see him. The Dingles welcome Liv home. Ryan asks why Charity left him at the hospital. Charity explains watched him flat-lined and thought he'd died so she panicked and ran. Ryan inquires about his dad but Charity can't bring herself to tell him the truth. Ryan assures Charity he had a happy life as him adoptive mum is amazing. As Ryan walks off to get an ice-cream, Irene approaches Charity. After reading the solicitors letter Terry served Doug, Eric decides to seek his own legal advice as he doesn't want to be dragged down by this. In the pub, a worked-up Pete approaches Debbie, Joe and the children. Sarah asks about Ross, explaining she had a nightmare about the acid attack and questions how anyone could do such a thing. Pete suggests Debbie could answer that, stating Debbie ruined his brother's life. Chas orders Pete to go home then commands Debbie into the backroom. Charity asks Irene how she came to adopt Ryan so Irene explains she fostered Ryan and fell in love with him. Charity thanks her although Irene insists she doesn't need thanks. Irene works out Charity was raped but is horrified to learn Charity was kept locked up and repeatedly raped then passed around numerous men. Charity states she's a survivor. Irene comments that must be where Ryan gets it from. She's adamant Ryan needs to know the full truth but Charity insists he can't know any of this. Irene states if this goes to court, he'll find out anyway; she'll never forgive Charity if Ryan learns about this from a newspaper. Charity wonders if Ryan is disabled because of her lifestyle during the pregnancy. Irene explains Ryan's brain was starved of oxygen due to his traumatic birth but that's all in the past, all that matters now is what happens next. She tells Charity she cannot just show up wanting Ryan's DNA and telling him what a horror his father was then shoot off again, so she either tells Ryan the full truth and sticks around to help him deal with it, or she stops everything now, including the court case, and she never sees Ryan again. Doug approaches Terry hoping they can come to some agreement. He explains to Terry he's taking the company to court but he doesn't even have a share in the company. Eric overhears Doug begging Terry to leave him and Diane out of this. Ryan asks Charity if she would of kept him if she'd known he didn't died. He also inquires if he's like his dad. Charity assures him he's not but she cannot bring herself to explain to Ryan the horrors surrounding his conception. Ryan agrees to give his DNA and asks if he'll need to go to court. Charity tells Ryan he needs to get on with his life and be happy, commenting Irene adopting him was the best thing that could've happened to him. She assures Ryan he isn't a disappointment then walks off. As Charity leaves, Irene comforts Ryan. In the backroom, Sarah demands to know what Pete meant so Debbie admits her role in the acid attack leaving Sarah, Faith and Chas disgusted. Dan is furious to see Daz begin interviewed on the news. He blames Daz for Amelia's disappearance and Kerry for bringing Daz back into their lives. Charity returns to Tug Ghyll and reveals to Vanessa and Harriet that she met Ryan and talked to him for ages. She explains Ryan is funny, friendly, snarky and he's also disabled. Charity decides to drop the case as she can't let Ryan know what a monster his dad is. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dawn - Olivia Bromley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast *Terry - Daniel Casey *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *Ralph - Duggie Brown *Reporter - Christopher Jordan *Irene Stocks - Eithne Browne Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, car park and bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Kirkstall Abbey *Main Street *The Grange - Restaurant *Church Lane car park *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Some journalists are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes